Amor, guerra y arena
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Vendida por un mercader de Bagdad a un gran señor, Rin deberá buscar la forma de sobrevivir. Acostumbrada a ser libre, debe luchar contra todo y todos  en un mundo dominado por hombres donde la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre estan a la orden del día.
1. Vendida en el mercado de Bagdad

Aqui va el inicio de otra historia... no se asusten, seguiré posteando en Aiaru (de hecho ya tengo algunas muuy buenas ideas para mis proximos capítulos) pero este bebé tenía rato que quería salir a ver el sol...

Ya saben ni Sesshomaru es mío (si lo fuera sería algo incómodo para mi prometido), ni Rin ni alguno de los personajes de Inuyasha, todos son de Rumiko Takahashi (a quien personalmente le mato un pollo todos los días por crear al precioso anti-héroe de cabellos plateados)... ejem... bueno comenzamos!

* * *

Rin se hallaba recostada sobre el montón de paja que se suponía era su cama más muerta que viva, había gritado, llorado hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, demandado, pedido, rogado… nada de eso había servido.

El resto de las esclavas que estaban en la misma habitación que ella la evitaban como a la peste, ni siquiera se acercaron cuando la sangre emanaba de las heridas de su espalda y menos lo harían ahora. En algún momento de la noche alguien le había arrojado a la espalda agua caliente con sal y luego de un ardor terrible había dejado de sangrar, pero aún ardía.

Claro que ella no era como el resto de las esclavas, ella había nacido libre, ama y señora de si misma y de lo que la rodeaba. Antes de encontrarse en esa situación nunca le habían pegado ni levantado la voz, había sido amada, consentida y cuidada.

Ahora, a miles de brazas de su hogar, todo eso parecía nunca haber ocurrido. Luego de que asesinaron brutalmente a sus padres y a sus hermanos, a ella la vendieron a un mercader que desde entonces había tratado de venderla como esclava, cuando ella no intentaba escaparse.

Lo cierto es que lo intentaba, más nunca lograba, esta vez había llegado muy lejos (quizá por ello la furia del látigo había sido mayor y había durado más), su piel antes hermosa blanca y lisa, ahora estaba llena de cicatrices por toda su espalda.

* * *

Un grito la despertó, era un nuevo día en el mercado de Bagdad, el cual nunca le había parecido tan horrible como ahora que era prisionera. Reunieron a todas en grupo y a ella le echaron en la espalda un manto, no por cubrir su cuerpo del frío, sino para cubrir sus heridas de los compradores. Les arrojaron agua de rosas y una vez medio secas las sacaron jalándolas por cadenas al puesto del mercader.

Rin solo veía los rostros lujuriosos de hombres horribles que las observaban de arriba abajo y hacían ofrecimientos por ellas, rogaba porque no la compraran, para así tener otro día para intentar escaparse.

Apareció en el mercado entonces un hombre que parecía ser un sultán o algo por el estilo, algo entrado en años con el cabello curiosamente plateado. Se quedó mirando a todas las mujeres del lugar pero Rin fue la única que le devolvió la mirada, luego de unos momentos se acercó al mercader y habló con él.

Mientras pensaba de qué manera iba a escaparse esa noche, sintió un tirón en sus manos, la habían separado de las otras chicas y la llevaban al encuentro del mercader. A empujones la colocaron frente al hombre de los cabellos plateados que dijo:

- Si, esta es…

- Son 30,000 dinares su señoría…

- Solo te daré 15,000 grandísimo ladrón – y con ello comenzaron a regatear frente a ella. Rin aún no podía comprender lo que sucedía hasta que, luego de acordar una cifra de 21,000 dinares por ella, el mercader le entregó la cadena al hombre de cabellos plateados y de un tirón la sacó del puesto.

* * *

El hombre era fuerte, de eso no había duda, a pesar de que Rin caminaba con lentitud, este la hacía andar más rápido hasta que llegaron a donde tenía su caballo. Una hermosísima bestia color blanca cuyas crines resplandecían al sol. El hombre montó en su caballo y enganchó la cadena que aún la sujetaba a éste y comenzó a andar.

Cabalgó a paso moderado durante toda la tarde, lo que suponía ir brincando y trotando para Rin, sin mencionar el calor seco y abrazador que la rodeaba y quemaba sus pies descalzos, varias veces se tropezó y más de una se cayó a lo que lo único que hizo "su nuevo amo" fue jalar con más fuerza las cadenas y obligarla a levantarse. Finalmente cuando comenzaba a anochecer llegaron al palacio.

Luego de entregarla con el jefe de los eunucos del harem le ordenó que la alistara y la llevara a su presencia, el hombre asintió con una reverencia y tomó la cadena de ella, la llevó con un grupo de ancianas que sin más contemplaciones la desnudaron y comenzaron a tallarle toda la arena y la mugre que se le había ido pegando en su estancia en el mercado.

Rin aulló de dolor cuando comenzaron a tallarle la espalda por las heridas apenas cicatrizadas, la que parecía ser la más importante de todas le dio una bofetada y luego de ello continuaron lavándola.

Luego de lavarla y perfumarla, la presentaron a su señor. Se sentía más desnuda que nunca llevando solo el traje de las esclavas del harem que consistía en un pantalón casi transparente que le entallaba perfectamente la cadera y un top que únicamente le cubría el busto. Sujetaba con fuerza y nerviosismo sus manos mientras su "nuevo señor la observaba" luego le pidió que se girara y la observó con disgusto.

- Le quedará marcada de por vida – dijo sobre su espalda. Rin quiso contestar que no era su culpa que la hubieran azotado hasta dejarla medio desangrada pero se abstuvo, lo poco que había aprendido en esas tierras extrañas era que el hacer algún sonido recibía como respuesta un golpe.

- Encárgate que le pongan compresas en la espalda y la bañen en leche – dijo al jefe de los eunucos que la llevaba – ya puedes quitarle las cadenas, pero si intenta escapar mátala…

Rin levantó la vista, al menos ahí no la tratarían tan mal como en el mercado, tendría que resignarse a ser una esclava el resto de su vida ya que si no tenía una verdadera oportunidad, nunca podría escapar.

Al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes como la selva le tomó por la cara para observarla mejor y dijo:

- Altiva… orgullosa… me parece bien, hace falta sangre viva. ¡Llévatela y haz lo que te ordené! – dijo a su esclavo.

- Escucho y obedezco señor Inu Taisho – así que ese es el nombre de "su amo". El esclavo le soltó las cadenas de las muñecas y le indicó que lo siguiera. Por el momento la chica decidió que era mejor obedecer a arriesgar su vida.


	2. El sultán y sus hijos

Continuamos con el segundo capítulo... voy a alternar los fics uno entre otro.

* * *

Rin se había acostumbrado a la vida en el harem… al menos no era tan mala como en el mercado de Bagdad, podía comer lo que quería y había agua y vino para tomar. Con forme iba pasando el tiempo se fue enterando por platicas de las otras mujeres quién la había comprado y que era lo que pasaba con ellas.

El gran InuTaisho, su dueño y el sultán, se decía que sus antepasados habían sido bendecidos por el mismísimo Alá (algo que para Rin era curioso ya que ella no era musulmana), por ello sus cabellos y los de sus hijos tenían el color de la luna, en su juventud había desposado a una finísima princesa de nombre Irasue, quien se convirtió en la sultana y con quien tuvo un hijo llamado Sesshomaru; años después, tomó por segunda esposa a Izayoi una joven del harem donde ahora Rin se encontraba y con ella tuvo a su hijo menor llamado Inuyasha. Cuando la sultana se enteró de lo sucedido se indignó tanto que habría matado al pequeño y a su madre si el mismo InuTaisho no se lo hubiera prohibido. Aunque la rencilla permanece y desde ese entonces Irasue se niega a salir de su palacio por lo menos ha aceptado que su marido ponga al joven Inuyasha al mando de uno de sus dos más grandes batallones de guerreros (el otro lo tiene el hijo mayor).

El reino del sultán se hallaba peleando contra un rebelde de nombre Naraku, quien se había ya hecho dueño de algunas tierras tomadas a la fuerza y ahora intentaba ir por un reino más grande. Ambos hijos del sultán fueron al frente a librar batallas en contra del rebelde y hasta el momento lo habían podido mantener a raya pero la balanza simplemente no se inclinaba hacia ningún lado.

Por otro lado la vida en el harem era bastante tranquila por respeto a Izayoi, quien prácticamente gobernaba el lugar, InuTaisho jamás tomaba a ninguna de las esclavas y únicamente yacía con ella, realmente utilizaba a las esclavas en las fiestas donde las ofrecía a los altos dignatarios. Para fortuna de Rin, su espalda marcada y el hecho de que la guerra con Naraku afectara el que el sultán diera fiestas demasiado a menudo, eran factores determinantes para que todavía nadie la hubiera tocado.

El lugar donde se encontraba el harem, era uno de esos típicos palacios árabes con muchas fuentes y bellísimos jardines, contaba además con frescas habitaciones donde las esclavas podían descansar y jugar cuando el calor era demasiado fuerte para estar en los jardines. Tenían muchos sirvientes, eunucos que a la vez eran sus celadores, sus protectores y se encargaban de atenderlas. Pero lo más hermoso del harem era su biblioteca, siendo InuTaisho un hombre sumamente estudioso tenía en el harem una enorme biblioteca donde nunca negaba la entrada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus esclavos. Rin podía perderse por horas entre los pasillos leyendo hasta cansarse libros y más libros, muchas veces incluso se quedaba durante las noches iluminada por la luz de las antorchas y de la luna.

* * *

Fue en una de esas noches en que uno de los hijos del sultán entró a la biblioteca, Rin estaba tan metida en una historia que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y salir de ahí, el príncipe entró a grandes pasos diciendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cuando notó que Rin estaba allí. La chica hizo por levantarse y salir corriendo pero él la detuvo.

- No te vayas… no voy a hacerte daño… - Rin lo miró con recelo y le respondió.

- Supongo que si desearas a alguna de nosotras simplemente se lo dirías al sultán – el príncipe hizo una mueca.

- Es demasiado raro escuchar a alguien hablar de esa forma de mi padre, pero supongo que en esencia tienes razón… irónicamente la persona a la que deseo mi padre no me la puede dar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no pertenece a este harem… es más si mi padre supiera quién es… - movida por la curiosidad Rin se levantó y se acercó más al príncipe, aun era joven, no tanto como ella pero lo era, tenía un porte desgarbado y gracioso en un príncipe pero de todas formas era guapo.

- ¿Quién es ella? – el príncipe la miró un momento evaluando si podía confiar en ella y luego se dejó caer en el piso.

- Si se lo dices a alguien te mando matar – ella lo imitó y respondió.

- Realmente no tengo a nadie a quién contárselo. De hecho ni siquiera se quién eres.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha.

- Entonces tú eres el hijo menor… yo soy Rin.

- Un gusto Rin, pero dime ¿para qué quieres saber sobre ella?

- Curiosidad… y la posibilidad de echarte una mano – lo cierto era que el hecho de que el príncipe estuviera interesado en una mujer fuera del harem, destruía las ilusiones de muchas mujeres, la mayoría de las esclavas soñaban con enamorar al príncipe Inuyasha y con ello liberarse de la esclavitud, pero por lo visto ese no era el plan del príncipe. Luego de mirarla unos segundos más Inuyasha suspiró y comenzó su relato.

- En una de mis batallas contra Naraku fui herido y apenas pudimos escapar con vida. Nos encontrábamos en medio de la nada cuando a lo lejos vislumbramos un campamento. Sin nada que perder nos dirigimos allí para probar suerte, el campamento era de gitanos. Con gran cuidado me atendieron sin preguntarme quién era ni nada y alimentaron a todo el ejército al grado que durante la noche todos se reían y festejaban como si la guerra no existiera para nosotros. La hija del jefe de ellos, una chica preciosa de ojos azules y cabello negro como el tuyo cuidó de mí y se encargó de cuidarme hasta el día siguiente. Aunque de hecho nos la pasamos peleando toda la noche.

- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… - murmuró Rin.

- Algo así, el campamento de su padre es un excelente punto estratégico y casi nadie lo conoce así que resulta perfecto para ir y reabastecernos con ellos además de brindarles protección y apoyarnos. He ido y venido muchas veces y cada vez me siento más feliz con ella… bueno con ellos que… bueno…

- Ha comenzado a gustarte ella – Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza – una pregunta, ¿sigues peleando con ella?

- Solo de vez en cuando, lo cierto es que siempre me gana.

- Creo entender por qué te gusta, ¿te puedo dar un consejo?

- Supongo – Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, tenía los mismos ojos amielados que su padre.

- Primero asegúrate de que la quieres y si de verdad es así, entonces acércate a ella, habla con ella sin pelear, recuerda que ella no es una esclava, esa chica nació libre y las chicas libres no hacen todo lo que les dices – Rin suspiró ante su último comentario, después de todo ella también había nacido libre.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

* * *

El hijo mayor había aceptado a regañadientes ir al harem con su padre, odiaba ese lugar desde que era muy pequeño, nunca iba a olvidar lo sucedido, pero su padre le exigía que le viera allí.

- Bienvenido hijo – dijo InuTaisho al ver entrar a Sesshomaru.

- Que Alá te de vida eterna padre – dijo volviendo a los formulismos corteses que siempre utilizaba. Y luego se enfrascó en el reporte que daba a su padre acerca del avance de las tropas y todo lo relacionado con la batalla que se desarrollaba. Finalmente cuando terminó se despidió de su padre.

- Quédate una noche hijo mío, toma un rato para ti con una de las esclavas… están muy ociosas estos días.

- Padre, la guerra me espera – dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

- Quisiera que pasaras algo de tiempo con tu padre que con esa dichosa guerra, tu hermano ha pasado tiempo por aquí con una bella esclava de nombre Rin, está muy impresionado con ella.

Sesshomaru miró a su padre con desgana, lo que más le disgustaba era una esclava vacía y tonta que quién sabe a cuántos hombres su padre la había ofrecido. Por otro lado podía les jugar una mala pasada a su padre y a su hermano para desquitarse.

- ¿Quién es esa esclava?

- Como te dije se llama Rin, no tiene mucho tiempo que la compré en Bagdad, me gustaron sus ojos verdes, se ven completamente vivos, es la única esclava que he visto en la biblioteca durante toda mi vida – Sesshomaru sonreía con malicia.

* * *

Rin suspiró y se estiró dejando el escrito que estaba leyendo de lado, no estaba segura qué hora era, la poesía era tan bella que la atrapó y estuvo toda la tarde concentrada en el manuscrito. Se levantó para estirar las piernas un poco y así despejar su cabeza, tomó el pergamino y lo acomodó en su lugar. Mientras colocaba el escrito escuchó unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban, le parecía extraño que Inuyasha hubiera vuelto, pero le emocionaba escuchar cómo le había ido con la gitana y si ya había podido conquistarla.

Continuó unos momentos de espaldas y entonces notó algo distinto, los pasos no sonaban como el desgarbado de su amigo; giró en redondo y en lugar de encontrarse con los ojos cálidos ambarinos del príncipe, se encontró con unos ojos fríos aunque también en color ámbar.

La jovencita intentó correr hacia la salida de la biblioteca cuando Sesshomaru la acorraló contra un librero con una daga contra el cuello (genial otra marca de por vida) y suavemente le dijo en el oído:

- Mira niña, necesito que vengas conmigo, si me das problemas no voy a tener miramientos en regalarte a un comerciante del mercado de Bagdad, pero si te mantienes callada y no me das problemas podrás tener una "vida" en mi campamento.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Rin ahora que fue secuestrada por el príncipe Sesshomaru?


	3. Tácticas de Guerra

Si alguien ya leyó Aiaru ya saben por qué me tardé tanto en volver a postear... sino bueno antes ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Hanukah! ¡Año Nuevo! ¡Día de Reyes! etc, etc, etc...

Boda, fines de semestre, luna de miel, fiestas... (el viernes es mi cumpleaños), bueno estuve algo atareada pero pense mucho en mis lectores.

Sin más preámbulos comenzamos con el nuevo capítulo...

* * *

Rin deshacía distraída las trencitas del almohadón donde se hallaba recostada, las mismas que solo el día anterior se había entretenido haciendo…

Luego de amenazarla, Sesshomaru la obligó a vestirse como un soldado y de esta manera la sacó del harem de su padre sin ningún problema (¿quién iba a cuestionar al príncipe?), la subió a su caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad hasta la madrugada hacia donde se encontraba acampando el ejército del príncipe.

Ese mismo día se levantaron las tiendas y recorrieron el desierto durante una semana que a Rin le pareció eterna. Caminaban desde que el sol abrasador se ocultaba hasta que comenzaba a amanecer, una vez más ella atada a la silla de montar de su nuevo amo, quien por lo menos no la hacía correr y esperaba pacientemente cuando parecía que iba a caerse de cansancio. De todas maneras cada mañana Rin caía rendida en donde Sesshomaru la dejaba sin ni siquiera notar en qué lugar estaban.

Finalmente se establecieron cerca de un oasis para recuperarse y al parecer planear la siguiente estrategia de ataque, lo cierto era que desde que la había atado a lo que al parecer era una estaca de la tienda donde Sesshomaru hacía sus planes para la guerra no le había vuelto a poner atención.

* * *

- ¡POR ALÁ SAPO, QUE SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR ESE ESTÚPIDO PLAN UNA VEZ MÁS TE ARRANCO LAS VÍCERAS! – La chica saltó de sorpresa al escuchar el grito del príncipe.

- Pero amo… es el mejor plan, las débiles tropas de Tokiyi perecerán a manos de su espléndida caballería… - el que había hablado era Jaken, el primer oficial de Sesshomaru, el único que podía entrar en la tienda y que sabía de la presencia de Rin. Un individuo bajo que además de tener una boca enorme y un tono grisáceo en la piel le hacía parecer realmente un sapo.

- Voy a salir a pensar – exasperado Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y atravesó el umbral de la tienda. Llevaban ya tres días dándole vueltas al mismo plan y quizá fue por esa razón o porque el príncipe se veía muy exasperado o tal vez porque le recordaba a una época en que observaba a otro hombre hacer planes sobre una mesa o por puro aburrimiento que Rin se levantó de su almohadón y caminó lo que la cadena que la ataba le daba hacia el mapa que tenían sobre la mesa, se quedó mirando atenta a las figuras que había sobre este: caballería, artillería y arquería; mientras que por el otro lado había artillería y piqueros.

- ¿Estas son las tropas del príncipe? – preguntó la jovencita al oficial refiriéndose al grupo más cercano.

- ¡Niña insolente! ¡Este es el gran ejército del Señor Sesshomaru a quien Alá de larga vida y prosperidad! – Rin suspiró y observó a través de sus largas pestañas el campo de batalla.

- Hombres a caballo, a pie y arqueros… y el enemigo tiene hombres a pie y con lanzas… - murmuró - ¿Por qué el príncipe no envía por los flancos laterales a la infantería? Con eso podría derrotar a los piqueros y luego simplemente arrasar con los arqueros y los jinetes al grupo restante… - dijo en voz alta a Jaken.

- Esa es… ¡LA MÁS ESTÚPIDA IDEA QUE HAYA YO ESCUCHADO MOCOSA INSOLENTE! ¿QUÉ SABES TÚ DE GUERRAS Y BATALLAS? ¿EH? ¿EH?

- Bueno… conozco un poco. Lo que pasa es que si Sesshomaru envía a su caballería al frente perderá a muchos por los piqueros y…

- Mira niña, si no te calmas le diré al Príncipe Sesshomaru a quien Alá conceda larga vida y prosperidad que te envíe de regreso al mercado ¡oíste! – al oír esto Rin dio un paso hacia atrás aterrada, ¿volver al mercado? ¡Nunca! ¡Primero muerta!

- No lo haga por favor señor Jaken… no volveré a hablar, lo prometo – dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás, en ese momento iba entrando el mismo príncipe en persona, de hecho había escuchado toda la conversación y le había interesado el plan de guerra de Rin; al verlo, la chica se enredó entre sus pies y cayó de espaldas sobre el tapete.

- Muy bien Jaken, ¿qué tienes para mi? – dijo Sesshomaru observando de reojo a la chica.

- ¡Amo! – Dijo el aludido un poco sorprendido - ¿lo ha pensado mejor? - ¿Tomará en cuenta mi plan? – el príncipe miró colérico al sapo.

- ¡FUERA! – gritó.

- Pero amo bonito…

- ¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte en lo que resta del día! – se sentía furioso, había pensado que el sapo solo se estaba quedando con el plan de la esclava para luego explicárselo a él, pero ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta. Luego de que Jaken saliera se quedó observando las figuras que representaban a su ejército medio acomodados de acuerdo con el plan de la chica – explícame ese plan tuyo – dijo sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

Rin se le quedó mirando dudosa de que se refiriera a ella, pero al no haber nadie en la tienda, tomó valor, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.

- Puede ocultar a sus ejércitos en los flancos laterales y en la retaguardia, así el ejército de Tokiyi se vería acorralado…

- ¿Cómo envío mi infantería a la retaguardia sin que el ejercito los vea?

- Simple, lleva a tus mejores arqueros, hazlos disparar en el campo de batalla antes de que ésta comience, la flecha que llegue más lejos te indicará dónde ocultar a una parte de tu infantería…

- Espera, ¿dónde piensas que voy a ocultar la infantería? – dijo Sesshomaru ignorando que ella comenzaba a hablarle de manera tan informal.

- En la arena, enterrados, con un tapiz sobre ellos, con ello evitarás el calor y les permitirás respirar. Los de los flancos no necesitas ocultarlos, solo alejarlos de la vista, tu caballería será el señuelo y la arquería quedará detrás. Una vez que los hombres con lanzas queden destruidos por la fuerza de tu infantería y tus arqueros, solo te quedará devastar lo que queda con tus jinetes.

Sesshomaru permaneció pensativo y silencioso observando el mapa, ahí frente a él estaba la estrategia planteada por una esclava y tenía que admitir que era excelente, es más… le daría una derrota enorme a Naraku de la cual no podría reponerse tan fácilmente.

Rin se retiró lentamente y en silencio permitiendo al príncipe evaluar su propuesta, sabía de antemano que ahora él necesitaba pensar todo lo que ella le había dicho para aceptarla.

* * *

La batalla llevaba ya toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde, aún el sol no se ocultaba y Rin estaba muerta de los nervios, no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba el que Sesshomaru no volviera, no solo por el futuro que le esperaba si no lo hacía, sino también había algo dentro de ella que le hacía sentirse unida a él: el entendimiento que la noche anterior habían tenido no había sido coincidencia, a pesar de que ni siquiera se tocaron se sentía unida a él.

El príncipe entró con el último rayo de sol del desierto y se acercó a ella llevando algo cubierto por una tela, lo depositó en la mesa de estrategias y volvió a mirarla.

- Acércate – le dijo, a lo que la chica se levantó y fue hacia él.

Sesshomaru comenzó a desenvolver el objeto que traía, al retirar la hermosa seda que tenía sobre este Rin descubrió que era una espada.

- La espada del general Tokiyi, yo mismo lo asesiné y los escasos sobrevivientes de la batalla me la entregaron para que perdonara sus vidas – Rin se quedó mirándola, era una cimitarra finamente elaborada.

- El herrero que trabajó en ella debió haber entregado su alma en elaborarla, la hoja parece tener alma propia y clamar por la sangre de los enemigos de su dueño… solo el guerrero adecuado puede aprovechar todo el potencial que ésta puede darle – murmuró la chica mientras rozaba suavemente con sus dedos la hoja del arma.

- Ahora puedo dejar esta – dijo colocando otra cimitarra sobre una repisa, era una obra magnífica también, pero por el trabajo de labrado era evidente que no era recomendable pelear con ella, era tan o más filosa que la otra pero la hoja era muy delgada y no cualquiera podría hacer uso de ella – Colmillo Sagrado se llama, un obsequio de mi padre… totalmente inútil – luego de decir esto tomó la cimitarra del general muerto y, luego de envainarla, la colocó en su cintura.

* * *

Partieron a la tarde siguiente dejando para los buitres el ejército de su enemigo, al dirigir una mirada al campo de batalla Rin pudo ver la devastación que su plan había conseguido. Aquellos que se rindieron eran ahora esclavos del príncipe, el resto yacían sobre la arena del desierto. El olor a sangre y carne muerta que durante la mañana y el medio día la abrasadora luz del sol del desierto se había encargado de descomponer la hizo sentir enferma y tropezarse mientras caminaba atada una vez más al caballo de Sesshomaru.

Cuando iba a dar de cara contra uno de los cadáveres que yacían regados por el camino sintió una mano que la sujetaba y que la izaba, el príncipe no solo había evitado su caída, sino que la había montado frente a él en su caballo, cansada y asqueada se acurrucó en su pecho y quedó cubierta por la capa de él.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Nota importante: lo clasifiqué M por las escenas de Lemon (oh si, va a haber y con su chilito para que sepa mejor), sino también por escenas como las que Rin acaba de describir, es una guerra al fin de cuentas.

Por cierto si se preguntan por Inuyasha, claro que va a aparecer, de hecho lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

XOXO.


	4. Sangre Gitana

Aqui va... capítulo 4, por mayoría de votaciones, esperen la One-Shot: Una geisha llamada Aiaru Sesho...

* * *

Mientras observaba atenta el mapa de la región lo escuchaba, Sesshomaru estaba muy molesto. Había conseguido sin demasiado esfuerzo, gracias a la ayuda de Rin, algunas victorias significativas en la guerra contra Naraku y estaban a punto de pasarse de tiempo; tenían apenas provisiones para regresar y el príncipe no quería hacerlo, no cuando llevaban tanta ventaja, regresar representaría un retraso.

Por ello miraba y miraba el mapa esperando encontrar una alternativa y ella se acababa de unir a él en esa tarea, de hecho parecía que había una solución, un muy arriesgada… para ella.

- Se donde hay un oasis cerca de aquí – dijo señalando un punto en el mapa cercano a donde se hallaban – un oasis y un campamento de gitanos que realizan compra-venta de objetos raros y provisiones.

- ¿Por qué no aparece en el mapa? – Dijo Sesshomaru sin levantar la mirada.

- Hasta donde yo se porque muy pocos en todo el gran reino de Inu Taisho lo conocen – respondió ella. Entonces el príncipe le dirigió sus ojos color miel.

- ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo? – había sido demasiado útil para él en esa guerra pero aún le preocupaba que buscara alguna forma para escaparse. Ella se mordió el labio, no era una mentira, pero le preocupaba lo que el príncipe podría hacer al conocer el lugar.

- Puedes devolverme al mercado o acabar con mi vida o hacer lo que quieras si te estoy mintiendo. Toma tu caballo e iremos desde aquí, nunca he estado ahí pero se como llegar – dijo ella algo nerviosa, siempre le ocurría cuando él centraba esos ámbares que tenía por ojos en ella.

- Te estas arriesgando mucho por algo que no has visto con tus propios ojos.

- Tengo fe en mi fuente… y eso me lleva a algo que debo pedirte que me prometas.

- ¿Prometerte yo algo? – le dijo con cierta molestia.

- Como dices me estoy arriesgando mucho… más de lo que imaginas pero ahí yace un secreto que no es mío y que te pido por favor que no lo reveles…

- ¿Cuál es el secreto? – le dijo acercándose más a ella.

- Te darás cuenta tan pronto lleguemos…

Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola por un rato, eso del secreto le daba desconfianza pero después de todo ella había sido leal en todo momento hacia él y necesitaban provisiones y sobre todo agua, así que aunque solo existiera el oasis se daría por bien servido. Le soltó la anilla que apresaba su tobillo, la tomó del brazo con cierta fuerza y se dirigieron hacia donde guardaban su caballo y hacia el atardecer del desierto.

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato cabalgando y habían encontrado todas las señales que Rin había dado a Sesshomaru, incluso en la lejanía se veían algo que parecía ser fuego y palmeras. El príncipe comenzaba a confiar en la chica cuando vieron acercarse un jinete.

- Déjame bajar… hablaré con él – le dijo Rin antes de que el jinete pudiera verlos – ocúltate y si no te agrada lo que diga o haga puedes disponer de mi.

Sesshomaru la tomó de un brazo y la bajó de su caballo para luego ocultarse detrás de una duna en la oscuridad y poder observar todo desde ahí.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – gritó la voz del jinete.

- Busco al príncipe Inuyasha… mi nombre es Rin – respondió la chica. Ahora Sesshomaru comprendía quién era la fuente, su medio hermano.

- ¿Rin? – dijo el jinete apresurando el paso.

El hombre bajó de su caballo y la luz de la luna se reflejó el brillo de los cabellos plateados del príncipe Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sintió que alguien le apretaba por dentro el estómago al observar que su hermano, luego de reconocer a Rin, la levantaba en brazos y la giraba con alegría. Así que ese era el secreto, su amante estaba en ese campamento, ¿acaso se iba a quedar con él? Antes la mataría que permitir que ella se quedara con su medio hermano, aunque de hecho era eso exactamente lo que ella había aceptado que hiciera, decidió esperar y ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste del harem de mi padre? Que Alá tenga de larga vida y prosperidad… - Rin giró los ojos, ya se había desacostumbrado a escuchar la larga fórmula con que todo el mundo se refería al sultán.

- Lo cierto es que la respuesta a tu primera pregunta viene de la mano con la respuesta de la segunda – dijo ella pensando en como empezar a explicarle.

- Te escucho – respondió Inuyasha.

- Hay un ejército apostado a algunas brazas de aquí, han librado algunas batallas y necesitan provisiones, descanso y agua. Tienen objetos para cambiar pero el regresar implica demasiadas desventajas…

- Y supongo que tú vienes con ellos – ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿quién lo comanda? – le preguntó aunque intuía la respuesta.

- Sesshomaru, tu hermano.

- ¿Y por qué no se aparece mi hermano y me pide esas provisiones? – preguntó Inuyasha enojado y con voz más alta.

- ¡Por la misma razón por la que tú no admites que lo admiras! – Respondió Rin en el mismo tono de voz - ¡Porque son un par de orgullosos!

- Pero si es necesario que yo te lo pida, por mi ejército me tragaré mi orgullo Inuyasha – Rin se giró en redondo, ahí estaba, su amo, acercándose a ellos llevando las riendas de su caballo. Había escuchado todo, incluso lo que Rin dijera de la admiración de su hermano por él.

- Les daremos lo que necesiten – dijo Inuyasha algo cohibido – y pediré que no les pidan mucho a cambio, el agua y el descanso no les costará.

- Gracias – dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

- Ahora vengan – dijo el príncipe más joven extendiendo la mano – pasarán la noche en el campamento y mañana haremos los arreglos.

- ¡Espera! – Rin se alejó de la mano de Inuyasha y se acercó hacia Sesshomaru y le tomó ambas manos – recuerda lo que me prometiste – sabía que la pareja de su amigo estaba en ese campamento y en cuanto Sesshomaru los viera lo sabría y no deseaba que el padre de ambos se enterara de ello.

- No diré ni una palabra de lo que vea – fue la única respuesta del príncipe mayor, sin soltar sus manos la chica se acercó al caballo y esperó a que él montara para que le ayudara a subir. Sesshomaru le ayudó extrañado, ¿es que acaso no iba a irse con su amante? ¿Por qué seguía aún con él?

- No tardaremos mucho en llegar al campamento – dijo Inuyasha cuando comenzaron a avanzar. Rin se había perdido de nuevo en ese mundo extraño a donde iba luego de ayudar a Sesshomaru en algo y al parecer no escuchaba al príncipe más joven.

- Ella me dijo que pertenecía a un grupo de gitanos – dijo el príncipe mayor a su hermano - ¿cómo lo encontraste tú?

- Supongo que no te dijo más – respondió el aludido – me habían herido en una batalla contra Naraku y algo vimos a lo lejos que nos parecieron tiendas, se confunden mucho con la arena por lo que no son fáciles de ver pero decidimos probar suerte y desde entonces son una gran ayuda para mi. Mira ya vamos llegando Rin… - la chica no dio señales de haberlo escuchado por lo que Inuyasha volvió a llamarla - ¿Rin?

- Ya llegamos Rin – murmuró Sesshomaru en el oído de la niña a lo que esta volvió en sí y levantó la mirada y sonrió.

- Verás que te serán de gran ayuda…

* * *

Una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules fue hacia ellos a quien Inuyasha rodeó con sus brazos y besó, luego con ella aún abrazada se acercó a los recién llegados.

- Ella es Aome – dijo el joven príncipe presentando a la chica – es hija del jefe de los gitanos.

- Mucho gusto – dijo ella regalando una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Rin extendiendo su mano y devolviendo la sonrisa – he escuchado mucho de ti, soy Rin – Aome le dirigió una mirada de comprensión y respondió.

- También yo he escuchado de ti – y se acercó a abrazarla.

Sesshomaru solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo, luego de escuchar a Aome murmurar un "gracias" en el oído de su esclava, se hallaba muy pensativo con todo lo que veía y escuchaba. Era evidente que de un inicio se había equivocado con el secreto, el verdadero secreto estaba ahí frente a él en esa gitana que era pareja de su hermano y ahora comprendía como era que Rin sabía de todo eso.

Pero Rin no se comportaba como una amante desechada por su hermano, molesta y odiosa, sino que sonreía y hablaba con Aome con total naturalidad y aún no entendía porque la gitana estaba agradecida.

- Acompáñame Rin, te llevaré a darte un baño – dijo Aome interrumpiendo de sus pensamientos a Sesshomaru.

- ¡Claro eso me encantaría! – respondió la chica emocionada pero se detuvo en ese instante y volvió la mirada a su amo, el pedirle permiso de ir con Aome y bañarse iba casi en contra de su religión pero había prometido no hacer nada que le disgustara. Sesshomaru comprendió y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Y tú vendrás conmigo a cenar hermano, ellas nos alcanzarán más tarde – le dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin se sentía en el cielo, había descubierto que la arena tenía la capacidad de asentarse en partes de su cuerpo que ella creía imposibles y el poder quitarse todo eso le resultaba sumamente agradable.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – le preguntó Aome mirándole la espalda.

- No pienses mal – respondió Rin – no fue ninguno de ellos, es el precio por fallar al intentar escaparte en el mercado de Bagdad.

- Inuyasha nunca me hablo de esas marcas – dijo Aome aún recelosa.

- Porque nadie las ha visto salvo el padre de ellos y ahora tú… de verdad, de hecho Sesshomaru ni siquiera me ha tocado – le respondió Rin algo apenada.

- Entonces, ¿para qué te llevó con él? – aunque Rin no había hablado mucho del tema Aome había deducido todo lo que había llevado a la chica del palacio del harem al campo de batalla con el príncipe.

- No lo se – fue la única repuesta de Rin.

* * *

A mitad de la cena ambas jóvenes llegaron, Aome había prestado a Rin un lindo vestido de gitana, pegado en el torso, con un bello escote, manga a ¾ y una falda larga y suelta que hacía volar la imaginación de Sesshomaru en direcciones que nunca había pensado con la esclava. Rin lucía hermosa, realmente parecía una gitana y bien podría hacerse pasar por una de ellas, hermosa, misteriosa y salvaje.

Ella fue a sentarse junto a su amo y luego de darle las buenas noches con una sonrisa comió y platicó con todos ellos aunque siempre se giraba hacia él cuando le hablaba y parecía que su mayor atención estaba en él.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, los gitanos los invitaron a divertirse un rato con ellos frente al fuego, se cantaron canciones e incluso Aome bailó algunas con mucha destreza y habilidad.

- Ven Rin, baila conmigo – le dijo la gitana cuando vio como le brillaban los verdes ojos a la esclava.

- No gracias – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Aome tomándola de las manos y haciéndola levantarse, finalmente la chica accedió y comenzó la música.

La voz del gitano que cantaba comenzó a escucharse junto con los instrumentos que le acompañaban y ambas chicas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si se encontraran frente a un espejo ambas abrieron al mismo tiempo los brazos y comenzaron a bailar moviendo sus caderas al mismo tiempo y con una coordinación excepcional. Tomándose por ambas manos comenzaron a girar juntas haciendo que sus faldas se movieran al ritmo de la música. Por unos instantes se acercaron tanto una a la otra que se unieron en una danza que parecían ser una sola, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual. Terminaron el baile sin aliento, luego de haber girado tomadas de las manos.

Ambos príncipes se encontraban sin palabras, lo que ambas chicas habían despertado dentro de ellos era demasiado intenso como para hablar. Inuyasha se levantó directo hacia Aome y la besó en los labios de manera apasionada y se retiró con ella del lugar. Rin fue a sentarse algo cohibida junto de su amo que aún no quitaba la vista de ella. El resto de los gitanos se fue dispersando hasta dejarlos solos.

- No sabía que en Bagdad podían aprenderse ese tipo de bailes – dijo Sesshomaru luego de unos minutos volviendo en si de sus fantasías.

- No lo aprendí en Bagdad – dijo Rin recordando una tarde muy alegre hace ya muchos años, cuando aún lo tenía todo y ella reía aprendiendo esas danzas con su nana, pero de esto no habló y Sesshomaru no le hizo preguntas, solo la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó a él.

- Mañana tendré mucho que hacer, te quedarás aquí hasta que todo este listo y partamos de nuevo… a menos que quieras quedarte aquí.

- Aquí no hay nada para mí, me iré contigo – dijo ella comenzando a perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Desde que entraron a la tienda Inuyasha apenas había separado sus labios de Aome, ahora recorría con besos todo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer disfrutando de los gemidos que le robaba y lo excitaban aún más, ella le retiraba ahora la camisa y el pantalón lentamente rozando su piel.

La noche se llenó de susurros y gemidos entre cortados mientras Inuyasha acariciaba con sus labios las partes más íntimas de su amada, su gitana. Poco a poco la llevaba al mismo grado de excitación en el que ya se encontraba luego de ese baile.

Lentamente se deslizó dentro de ella y cubrió sus labios con besos apasionados y dulces que recorrían su cuello y pecho mientras ella susurraba su nombre y lo rodeaba con los brazos. El movimiento de ambos comenzó a acelerarse, sus respiraciones seguían el mismo ritmo y el calor de su cuerpo los llevaba a unir su corazón e incluso su propio ser en uno solo. Aome gritó el nombre de Inuyasha y el príncipe gritó el nombre de su amada.

Por su lado, Sesshomaru miraba a su esclava que ahora dormía cerca de él, ¿qué otras sorpresas tenía esa niña dentro de ella?

* * *

Bueno aqui lo tienen un poco más largo de lo normal y con algo de Lemon, no desesperen pronto lo habrá de nuestra pareja favorita, pero mientras tanto las dejo con un poco de Inuyasha y Aome.

XOXO


End file.
